


Acceptance

by nemurin



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemurin/pseuds/nemurin
Summary: This story was inspired after Valkyrie's fall caused by Eichi. The story centers Kuro's restlessness on Shu's wellbeing after his fall. Kuro tries to dig deep into Shu in attempt to make him realize he should let others help him when he's going through a hard time.  There's an argument, stubbornness by both parties, and some touchy, breath to breath contact.





	Acceptance

Kuro hadn’t seen Shu ever since his infamous and pitiful downfall, as many saw it. Valkyrie was mercilessly dragged down in front of hundreds of eyes, and Shu hadn’t found his way back up. Kuro profusely apologized, offered help, but Shu refused, which came to no surprise. Shu was a perfectionist. His pride and utmost joy came from the creations he brought to life. He embodied himself as the sole creator, the conqueror who took it upon himself to show the masses what he was capable of. He took pride in the performances he created, the costumes, the beauty and art of it all, and knew he was the sole being who could ever repair and spring them back to life again. He dared no one to touch the sacred place and creations he erupted—it would disrupt everything he had constructed from the bottom up until now. Kuro found this trait of his silly, as it wasn’t in his nature to behave in such a way. Taking all up to one self wasn’t in his nature—Kuro was the type of man who welcomed everyone. The thought of deciding alone what’s best for the majority, was distasteful to his eyes. Kuro was simply and naturally self-sacrificial, putting others ahead, always thinking of their wellbeing. If there were obstacles and tensions to overcome, Kuro wanted to help those important to him, but Shu wasn’t having any of it. Shu didn’t want anyone’s pity. He was a man on his own, and let no one invade that space.

Kuro sat cross-legged in a corner of the dojo by the window. To his dismay, he couldn’t concentrate on today’s practice and asked to be left behind as everyone left for the day. Tetora protested, but Kuro assured him he was fine and only wanted to rest for a while. The silence was pleasing as the light of the sun fell on his face and he welcomed its warmth, it was comforting. The red and black strands of his hair slumped down on his forehead, as drops of sweat trickled down his face. He sprung his knee up to his chest and rested his arm on it, sighing as he let his face slump on the palm of his hand and silently grunted through his teeth, “What is that guy doing right now…” They were childhood friends, it was only natural that he cared about him. He really did and wished Shu would let him in, atleast when things were bad as they were, but the way things were going now, Kuro felt as if he were walking backwards, making no progress with this man at all. Flashbacks of their childhood days emerged in his mind as he closed his eyes and soaked in the sun more. His fingers twingled as he remembered the soft movements of the fabric on his skin when he sewed alongside Shu. The corner of Kuro’s lips slowly curved into a smile. He sprung up to his feet and left the dojo. 

And it was enough. Kuro was a civil man, far more understanding than most, but at this rate, there would never be any progress. He knew Shu would never voluntarily ask for help, but he knew deep inside the boy yearned for attention. He would give it to him, even if he had to force himself inside him.

Shu was once a quiet, yet cheerful young boy. The boy who got shoved around for carrying dolls, and Kuro protected him without a second thought. He remembered the small, pale hand that helplessly tugged on kuro’s. It was soft and comforting, in contrast to Kuro’s rough hand from always playing in the dirt. He longed for that Shu to resurface once again. And this was Kuro’s mistake now. The young man’s proud and poised persona fell short to Kuro’s eyes. He wanted to protect those soft hands from ever getting punctured.

Shu sat neatly, legs and back straight to the chair. His entire attention remained fixated on mademoiselle, gracefully inserting the needle into a new dress he was sewing for her. The colors were delicate, a soft cream color, that of vanilla, with streaks of deep maroon encompassing the ruffles of the dress. Kuro was about to knock on the door, but stopped and watched from a crack, as Shu continued with his work, unknowing of the eyes watching him. Kuro held his breath and continued observing the boy. Shu had suddenly stopped and placed his needle down. He picked up mademoiselle and tugged at her dress to check and see if it was fit. After confirming, he slowly sat her on the table and smiled down to her, "Ah, you're as beautiful as ever. No matter what you wear my mademoiselle, you always look magnificent. These colors are perfect, they display the pure and lovely maiden that you are. Simply sublime."

Kuro took a step back and let out a heavy breath. He pushed open the door and allowed himself inside. 

“Ah! Kiryu! How rude of you not to knock before entering. Do you not see I’m busy?” Shu immediately badgered to the boy without a second’s notice. He had turned mademoiselle around to face Kuro at the entrance of the door.

“Nevermind that! What brings you here? Why are you dressed like that?” Shu continued on as he eyed Kuro in his karate uniform. 

“Oh that. You see, I had to talk to you about something. It’s important, you know. So I didn’t think of changing since my mind’s been a bit occupied about it.” Kuro was being vague, for now, but he had to in order to let Shu sink in little by little until he finally caught him in his hands.

“What’s this? You come to seek my services? Or is it that you’ve found yourself in a scuffle with someone? I do know we are beloved childhood friends, but you should know I am not keen on violence nor am I skilled with my hands in such a way, but—“

“That’s not it.” Kuro interrupted Shu. 

Shu’s eyes widened. He tilted his head to the side in confusion and furrowed his brows, “Well now you’re being too mysterious and it’s quite unsettling to be frank. Get on with it. Spit it out already.”

Kuro drew closer to Shu within arm’s length and remained silent for what seemed to be an eternity for the boy. He didn’t think this through. His legs had brought him here, but his mind hadn’t prepared him for it. He struggled with his own mind to create words, sentences to communicate to Shu. The boy was losing his patience at this point. 

“When will this stop?” Kuro finally let out.

“Stop what?”

“This. This entire persona you’ve created for yourself. You weren’t like this before, you know. I know we lost touch for a while, but this is too different. This isn’t the friend I once knew, the friend my mother knew.”

“Excuse me Kiryu, but I must say that you are not making any sense, but you are making me uncomfortable with this speech of yours. Please find yourself out or I’ll have to leave myself and that is actually silly of me to do since this is indeed my clubroom.” Shu quickly sprung from his seat preparing to leave, when Kuro grabbed his arm and shoved him against the wall behind.

“You’re not leaving and I’m not leaving. You’re always spitting out this odd speech of yours at the most critical times, and I’ve had it you know. You see, I don’t think you mean the things you say. I want you to know it’s okay to speak out as how you truly feel. Because you know, that’s the way things should always be.” 

Shu was struggling to find the right words to respond. He squirmed between the small space between them. The space was closing, they were only breaths from each other, it was almost asphyxiating Shu, pulling him into a dizzy faze. The boy in front of him heaved deep breaths against his cold face. He could see the fierceness in his eyes. He wasn’t going to back down. Shu had lost. His space was being invaded. He had lost control.

Shu slowly picked up his hand to push Kuro lightly on the shoulder, “Please move aside, I’m becoming quite uncomfortable. Now I’ll be taking my leave since you refuse to do so with this petty talk of yours. You just continue to stand there spouting nonsense to me.”

This had only caused Kuro to push Shu further. “Oh? Maybe this will make you stop from running away,” Kuro snickered. He leaned in closer, but his face softened, “You can’t leave. Listen to me. For this once, atleast. He leaned in even closer whispering in hot breath in Shu’s ear, “You know, I care about you. As you said, we’re childhood friends. If I can use that to make you understand, then I will.”

Shu’s eyes widened, he was quickly losing his balance and sense of control. His knees bent a little, almost collapsing. He had sprung from his chair too quickly, and remembered he hadn’t eaten anything earlier. He saw bulbs of light reflected into his eyes, it was piercing and only agitated him even more than he already was. Looking up, he saw two Kuros' and begun to slightly tremble. 

“Itsuki, what’s wrong, are you okay?” 

Shu remained quiet, trying to focus on not losing any more of his composure. He couldn’t show his weakness, not even to his childhood friend.  
“Itsuki! Hey answer me!” Kuro held by the arms and with one hand lifted the boy’s chin up and leaned in his face close to his, inspecting him as if to see if he was hurt anywhere.

Shu shoved Kuro’s hand away, “Can you please shut up. For goodness’s sake your voice is giving me a headache. But fine. Just because of the bond we had as children. I withstand this out of the memories we shared together. So you can see that I, do have a heart. That I am undoubtedly generous to you, especially. Do be grateful.” Shu spit out between light breaths. But his stubbornness only went so far. The boy stumbled and fell perfectly into the arms in front of him.

“You’re definitely not okay. Have you been eating?” Kuro gently held the boy by the waist, but tight enough to not let him go.

“I am and that is none of your concern either way. Now please let me go, I am fine. I just tripped, that is all.”

“Tripped…yeah sure. Stop fussing and let me carry you to the nurse’s office.” Without giving the boy a chance to argue, he swooped him into his arms.

“W-wait wait a moment!” The boy’s frantic voice suddenly wailed into a high pitch that echoed across the room. He struggled to let himself go out of Kuro’s arms. It was futile. He was physically stronger than him, and the more he struggled the tighter Kuro pushed his body against his.

“Stop fussing already you. Be a good guy and let me do this for you atleast.” Kuro embraced Shu tighter and held him up close to his chest.

“Put me down this instant. I will not repeat myself. I refuse to go the nurse. Let me down. I demand you to let me down!”

“I’m not listening.” Kuro turned his face away from the boy and pretended to ignore him.

Cold drops of sweat filled Shu’s forehead. His eyelids slowly fell, but he quickly regained his composure. He sighed and changed his tone in defeat, “I’m fine. I just didn’t get any sleep last night. I’m a bit tired. So you don’t have to worry. Now please put me down.”

“Hm? Is that so? Fine.” As Kuro placed Shu down very gently, the boys lost balance and their legs entwined. Kuro lost his footing and the two catastrophically fell into each other’s arms.

Their faces were centimeters away from each other now. Shu’s pale face had suddenly gained a brighter and deeper color as his hands struggled to regain control but helplessly dug into Kuro's karate uniform. He lightly felt his chest, the goosebumps that formed patterns. His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes widened showing the deep purple hue of his eyes. Kuro couldn’t look away. He lost himself in the boy’s eyes in front of him and unconsciously lifted his hand and gently placed it on one of his cheeks. Shu's cheek was so soft and warm. He took Shu's hand from his chest and pulled it up to his heart. The room was quiet, leaving only the sound of palpitations. Kuro continued to caress his cheek and smiled at the boy in front of him, “Are you going to listen to me now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first fic. I played with this story in my mind last week and was itching to write it, but I don't know if I executed it well...considering it's my first time doing this. I might continue it if I can think of an ending/part 2 lol. I'd really appreciate some kind feedback/criticism to get better! Thanks for reading :)
> 
> *Side Note: I'm aware that Kuro's dialogue is a bit way off? Maybe? I haven't read any of his stories, only the ones where he's conversed with Shu, so I know this will affect the accuracy of his character in this story so I'm sorry D;


End file.
